She Got Her Own
by Bori4life
Summary: This is just a song-fic it could be a few one shots and a song in each chapter please tell me what you think.
1. Chapter 1

This is a one-shot unless you want me to continue.

Gabriella,Taylor,and Sharpay were in the cafeteria looking for their boyfriends when all of a sudden Ms. Darbus was on the mic.

_Ladies and I didn't plan this but 3 young men want to sing for you a song to 3 of their special ladies. _She said and Gabi Tay and Shar were surprised but clapped anyway when they saw Troy Chad and Zeke stand on top of the table and music started playing by Ryan.

[Ryan]  
><em>A dedication to the independent woman to the one working hard for hers this is just my way of letting you know I see you baby and I brought some friends along to help me show my appreciation the right way. Ladies Chad Danforth.<em>

_[Chad]_

I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone<br>There ain't nothin' that's more sexy  
>Than a girl that want, but don't need me<p>

Young independent, yeah, she work hard  
>But you can tell from the way that she walk<br>She don't slow down 'cause she ain't got time  
>To be complaining, shawty gon' shine<p>

She don't expect nothin' from no guy  
>She plays aggressive, but she's still shy<br>But you never know her softer side  
>By lookin' in her eyes<p>

Knowing she can do for herself  
>Makes me wanna give her my world<br>Only kinda girl I want  
>Independent queen workin' for her throne<p>

Chad winked at Tay and smiled at her and she smiled back and he continued

I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She got her own<br>I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She got her own<p>

I love it when she say  
>It's cool, I got it, I got it, I got it<br>I love it when she say  
>It's cool I got it, I got it, I got it<p>

When Chad got done it was Troy's turn and he turned around and faced the audience and then Gabriella and smiled

_[Troy]_

I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She don't need mine, so she leave mine alone<br>There ain't nothin' that's more sexy  
>Than a girl that want, but don't need me<p>

Lovely face, nice thick thighs  
>Plus she got drive that matches my drive<br>Sexy thing, she's mcfly  
>All the while payin' the bills on time<p>

She don't look at me like, captain save 'em  
>Gold diggin', no, she don't do that<br>Now she lookin' me like inspiration  
>She wanna be complimentin' my swag<p>

And everythin' she got, she work for it, good life made for it  
>She take pride in sayin' that she paid for it<br>Only kinda girl I want  
>Independent queen workin' for her throne<p>

Gabriella smiled at him and blew a kiss and he winked at her and you could see was blusing

I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She got her own<br>Oh, I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She got her own<p>

Hey, I love it when she say  
>It's cool, I got it, I got it, I got it<br>Ohh, she sayin'  
>She got it, I got it, I got it<p>

When Troy finished everybody was shocked to here Zeke rap even the guys the whole school because the've never heard Zeke sing before

_[Zeke]_

Don't make me laugh, boo, never did that bad, too  
>Make you even have to but even if I had to<br>Ask my better half to, you be more than glad to  
>When I do that math, boo, you always try to add two<p>

I need someone who'd ride for me  
>Not someone who'd ride for free<br>She said, boy, I don't just ride  
>She'll pull up beside of me<p>

I had to ask her what she doin' in that caddy  
>She said, 'cause you my baby<br>I'd be stuntin' like my daddy  
>And there's not many, who catch my eye<p>

We both wearing Gucci, she match my fly  
>And that's why, I suppose to keep her closer<br>Right by the side, toast and to host her

And that she went low so, case you didn't know so  
>You can save your money, dawg, shawty getting dough so<br>What she care with his cars, you can call her Miss. Boss  
>I got it backwards, criss cross, shawty got her own<p>

Then they all joined in the song(even Ryan)

_[All]  
><em>

_Now all my ladies that don't need a man for nothing  
>Except some of that good lovin'<br>Let me hear you say ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh  
>Now my fellas know you need to stop the frontin'<br>If you lovin' independent woman  
>Let me hear you say ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh<em>

I love her' cause she got her own  
>Got her own<br>Hey, I love her 'cause she got her own  
>She got her own<p>

I love it when she say  
>It's cool, I got it, I got it, I got it<br>I love it when she say  
>Ohh, I got it, I got it, I got it<p>

When they were done singing the girls jumped onto the boys with there legs around their waist and hugging them.

* * *

><p><strong>Now I could continue and make this a Song-Fic story only if you guys won't me too please commet on this!<strong>

**Brandalyn Bridges (aka Bori4life)**


	2. All kinds

**So i hoped you like my first chapter. Here's more Song-fic oneshots**

was thinking about a musical for the girls to do tomorrow and they were decided that they would each do a solo and do a song togther they were at Gabi's house figuring what they were going to sing finished practiced and were ready for tomorrow.

**The Next Day**

The whole school and The guys walked into the auditorioum for the thing with the with the girls and didn't know what we were there for but when Ms. Darbus came out from behind the curtain and started an annoucement

We all walked into the auditorioum and were wondering what we were doing but it felt good to get out of class.

_Good afternoon students I have 3 special ladies who would like to sing their hearts to 3 very loving she's beautiful she's talented and she's beautiful please give a welcome to Taylor McKessie._

* * *

><p>Taylor walked onto the stage and smiled at Chad and he just looked at her up because she was wearing a Lipsy One Shoulder Chiffon Asymmetric Dress and he couldn't stop staring.<p>

What if I told you it was all meant to be  
>Would you believe me, would you agree?<br>It's almost that feeling we met before  
>So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy<br>When I tell you love has come here and now

A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<br>Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Everything changes but beauty remains  
>Something so tender, I can't explain<br>Well, I may be dreaming but till I awake  
>Can't we make this dream last forever<br>And I'll cherish all the love we share

A moment like this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<br>Some people search forever for that one special kiss  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this

Could this be the greatest love of all  
>I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall<br>So let me tell you this  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<p>

Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
>Some people search forever for that one special kiss<br>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me  
>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this<p>

Oh, moment like this, moment like  
>Oh, I can't believe it's happening to me<br>Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this  
>Oh, like this<p>

When Taylor was finished she blew a kiss at Chad and he pretended to catch it and put it to his heart and smiled.

_Now give it up for this talanted singer owner of Lava Springs ,the biggest Drama Queen in history Miss Sharpay Evans._

* * *

><p><em>When Sharpay came on stage Zeke started jumping up and down and looked so happy mostly everybody was wearing Switchblade Stiletto Sassy Sailor Darling Zip Top and Denim shorts.<em>

_You are fine, you are sweet  
>Fine, I'm still a bit naive with my heart<br>When you're close, I don't breathe  
>I can't find the words to speak and I feel sparks<em>

But I don't wanna be into you  
>If you're not looking for true love<br>No, I don't wanna start seeing you  
>If I can't be your only one, so tell me<p>

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
>Will you try to make me feel better?<br>Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
>Will you stick with me through whatever<br>Or run away?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
>That it's gonna be ok<p>

When you call I don't know  
>If I should pick up the phone every time<br>I'm not like all my friends  
>Who keep calling up the boys, I'm so shy<p>

But I don't wanna be into you  
>If you don't treat me the right way<br>See, I can only start seeing you  
>If you can make my heart feel safe<br>Feel safe!

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
>Will you try to make me feel better?<br>Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
>Will you stick with me through whatever<br>Or run away?

Say that it's gonna be alright  
>That it's gonna be ok<br>Don't run away, don't run away

Let me know if it's gon' be you  
>Boy, you got some things to prove<br>Let me know that you'll keep me safe  
>I don't want you to run away<p>

So let me know that you'll call on time  
>Let me know that you'll help me shine<br>Will you wipe my tears away?  
>Will you hold me closer?<p>

When it's not alright, when it's not ok  
>Will you try to make me feel better<br>Will you say alright? Will you say ok?  
>Will you stick with me through whatever<br>Or run away?

Say that it's gon' be alright  
>That it's gon' be ok<br>Don't run away

Say that it's gon' be alright  
>That it's gon' be ok, don't run away<br>Will you say ok?

Say that it's gon' be alright  
>That it's gon' be ok, don't run away<br>Will you say ok?

When Sharpay finished she said I love_ you to Zeke and hurried so she could go was now Gabi's turn_

_Now for our last SOLO here she is East High Prom queen,and most loved Gabriella Montez.**( the boy parts are Ryan's and will be in bold)**_

* * *

><p>When Troy saw Gabi he bit his lip and stared at her up and down causing her to giggle and then the music started.<p>

**Ladies up in here tonight**  
><strong>No fighting<strong>  
><strong>(We got the refugees up in here)<strong>  
><strong>No fighting<strong>  
><strong>No fighting<strong>

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**  
><strong>She make a man want to speak Spanish<strong>  
><strong>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa<strong>

Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<p>

And I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel it's right  
>All the attraction, the tension<br>Don't you see baby, this is perfection

**Hey girl, I can see your body moving**  
><strong>And it's driving me crazy<strong>  
><strong>And I didn't have the slightest idea<strong>  
><strong>Until I saw you dancing<strong>

**And when you walk up on the dance floor**  
><strong>Nobody cannot ignore the way you move your body, girl<strong>  
><strong>And everything's so unexpected, the way you right and left it<strong>  
><strong>So you can keep on taking it<strong>

**I never really knew that she could dance like this**  
><strong>She make a man want to speak Spanish<strong>  
><strong>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa<strong>

Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You make a woman go mad<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<p>

I'm on tonight  
>You know my hips don't lie<br>And I'm starting to feel you boy  
>Come on let's go, real slow<br>Don't you see baby asi es perfecto

I know I'm on tonight my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>All the attraction, the tension

Oh boy, I can see your body moving  
>Half animal, half man<br>I don't, don't really know what I'm doing  
>But you seem to have a plan<p>

My will and self-restraint  
>Have come to fail now, fail now<br>See, I'm doing what I can, but I can't so you know  
>That's a bit too hard to explain<p>

Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a<br>Baila en la calle de noche  
>Baila en la calle de dÃƒÂ a<p>

I never really knew that she could dance like this  
>She make a man want to speak Spanish<br>Como se llama? Bonita, mi casa, su casa

Oh baby when you talk like that  
>You know you got me hypnotized<br>So be wise and keep on  
>Reading the signs of my body<p>

SeÃƒÂ±orita, feel the conga  
>Let me see you move like you come from Colombia<p>

Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi, say it!  
>Mira en Barranquilla se baila asi<p>

**Yeah, she's so sexy, every man's fantasy**  
><strong>A refugee like me back with the Fugees from a 3rd world country<strong>  
><strong>I go back like when 'Pac carried crates<strong>  
><strong>For Humpty Humpty we need a whole club dizzy<strong>

Why the CIA wanna watch us?  
>Colombians and Haitians<br>I ain't guilty, it's a musical transaction  
>[Incomprehensible]<br>No more do we snatch ropes  
>Refugees run the seas 'cause we own our own boats<p>

I'm on tonight, my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel you boy<br>Come on let's go, real slow  
>Baby, like this is perfecto<p>

Oh, you know I'm on tonight and my hips don't lie  
>And I'm starting to feel it's right<br>The attraction, the tension  
>Baby, like this is perfection<p>

No fighting  
>No fighting<p>

When Gabi was done she was left in a red and shiny kind of bra and a long skirt and Troy was just smilimg and he winked at her and it made her she went to change.

_Now all the girls will do a song and this is our last came out Tay,Shar,and Gabi wearing short crop tops and really short shorts._

* * *

><p><em>Cheetah love<br>Cheetah love  
>Cheetah love<br>Cheetah l-l-love_

Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah  
>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah<br>Woo! Come on now!

Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah  
>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah<p>

_[Tay]  
>This girl is a friend for life<br>Im gonna be there when you need me, thats right_

[Shar]

_Yeah, this girl's never gonna change  
>No matter where I go Ill still be the same<em>

[Gabi]  
>And this girl wants to have some fun<br>So put your hands up cause we've only begun  
>And theres no stopping us because<br>We got that Cheetah love

We are Cheetah Cheetah Girls, we stick together for life  
>Sometimes we don?t see eye to eye but we roll side by side<br>There is nothing in the world that we can?t overcome  
>Strength in numbers, got each other, got that Cheetah love, oh!<p>

Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah  
>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah<br>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah  
>Cheetah love<p>

[Shar]

_I know theres a place to turn  
>When I really need you to you put me first<em>

_[Tay]  
>And my girls they've always got my back<br>No matter what happens I can count on that, oh!_

[Gabi]  
>And we dont wanna escape it all<br>My sisters are always gonna be my first call  
>Cause theres no stopping us because<br>We got that Cheetah love

_We are Cheetah Cheetah Girls, we stick together for life  
>Sometimes we don?t see eye to eye but we roll side by side<br>There is nothing in the world that we can?t overcome  
>Strength in numbers, got each other, got that Cheetah love<br>__  
>[Gabi]<em>_  
>Ill never be someone that hurts you<em>

[Tay]

_Ill never be someone who deserts you_

[Shar]

_We have a bond no one is breaking  
>And if they try we will still survive<em>

**ALL**  
>(Cheetah love)<br>(Cheetah love)  
>(Cheetah love)<br>(Cheetah love)  
>Here we go!<p>

(Cheetah love)  
>(Cheetah love)<br>Ho, ho!  
>(Cheetah)<br>Cheetah love!

We are Cheetah Cheetah Girls, we stick together for life  
>Sometimes we don?t see eye to eye but we roll side by side<br>There is nothing in the world that we can?t overcome  
>Strength in numbers, got each other, got that Cheetah love<p>

We are Cheetah Cheetah Girls, we stick together for life  
>Sometimes we don?t see eye to eye but we roll side by side<br>There is nothing in the world that we can?t overcome  
>Strength in numbers, got each other, got that Cheetah love<p>

Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah  
>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah<br>Ch-Ch-Ch-Cheetah, Cheetah  
>Cheetah love<p>

Love  
>(Cheetah love)<br>Love  
>(Cheetah love)<br>Love  
>(Cheetah love)<br>Love

* * *

><p>When they finished the lights went out and everybody started clapping and Troy,Zeke,and Chad went back went up behind them and picked them up and spun them around making them laugh.<p>

'Ya'll were great out there'Zeke said and the guys put the girls down and kissed them passionately on the lips.


End file.
